Love Unbound
by BlueStar19
Summary: First TAMB fanfic. AU after chapter 17. Chise and Elias are now together forever. Nothing can separate them.


A/N: So I recently got into The Ancient Magus' Bride. I finished it all so far, including the manga. So this is an AU of a story I had in a dream. I have another one that will take place after chapter 42 in my own mind. But this one takes place after episode 17. This will not follow the plotline. Hope you enjoy. This is my first one.

Main Parirings:

EliasxChise

Child(s): Advith, Leyhan, Thomas

LindelxTylana (OC)

Child(s): Elias (relationship if you know what I mean. Him and Lindel),

Warnings: Violence, graphics, character death, fluff, cuteness, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own TAMB. Only Kore Yamazaki. I only own my characters.

* * *

This feeling wouldn't go away. Every time red eyes saw her, his heart raced wildly. Elias couldn't describe the emotion, having never felt it until Chise came. Temptation to ask Angelica or Simon about it was strong. Maybe Ruth would know.

"Elias!"

Said being looked down in surprise. Chise stood with a concern look upon her face.

"I'm sorry Chise. Were you saying something?" Elias asked, feeling foolish for not paying attention.

"Are you all right?" Chise asked.

"I'm fine," Elias lied, adverting his gaze to the ground.

"No you're not. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what's bothering you," Chise said.

"I don't know. It's a feeling that I've felt every time I see or think about you. My heart feels like it's racing and I'm at peace when I'm around you," Elias explained. "Do you know what this feeling is?"

"I've read about this. What you're feeling is love," Chise smiled. "There's different types of love. What I think you are feeling is romantic love. This means you love someone not related to you, and want to spend the rest of your life with them. Marriage bonds together people like this."

"Then Chise, I love you. I know it's too early for someone of your age, but do you wish to get married?" Elias asked, bending down to one knee. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes I do," Chise whispered, planting a kiss to his boned lips.

Joy filled the Halfling at the simple action. He was going to be with the one person who didn't fear or hate him for who he was. But first would be a way to keep Chise alive. The teddy bear works yes, but she won't be with it all the time. After that, they could get married. Elias lifted Chise up as he stood up, doing his best to return the kiss.

"I love you so much Chise," Elias whispered, staring deeply into green eyes.

"I love you too Elias," Chise responded.

Elias took Chise inside from their stroll in the garden. Silver hummed at them, a suspicious look on her face. Ruth watched as his partner and mage left into the study. They wouldn't leave upstairs since the evening meal would be ready soon. For now, the two left them alone until supper was ready.

~~~000

"I bid you goodnight Chise," Elias said, leaving her room to his own.

"Night Elias. I'll see you tomorrow," Chise said, waving goodnight to her lover. Ruth followed her, laying down on her bed with her.

"Do you love him Chise?" Ruth inquired.

"I didn't notice it at first. But over time since he proposed I have felt the same way," said Chise, staring up at the full moon giving her room some light. "I don't want to lose him. I don't know if I can handle it if something happened to him. I would rather take his place if he gets hurt."

"I'm sure you would. He is a good man. I trust him to care for you," Ruth said, laying his head between his paws. "Get some sleep. You'll need your rest."

Unknown to them, Elias had listened to their conversation. He didn't want Chise to get hurt more than what she already had. His heart would feel cold, a feeling he didn't enjoy in the least bit. He left to his own room to rest for the night. He got into his white night clothes and laid down on his front.

Morning arrived all too quickly for the pair. Silver had let Chise sleep in a bit, but Elias couldn't stay asleep for long. His mind filled with the experiment he had thought of. He wanted to try it when Chise was practicing her magic. It wasn't long until they were eating breakfast.

"Chise, I wish to do something with you today," Elias said. A blush covered her face, matching red hair. "There's an experiment I want to try. I am hoping it will keep you alive."

"We can try," Chise agreed.

After their morning meal, Elias took her down to the garden. The birds chirped their songs and the flowers signaled insects to come collect nectar and pollen. They sat on a bench placed there and faced each other. Elias took Chise's hands, bringing them close to his chest.

"Now, I want you to concentrate your magic. Channel it through your hands and into me," Elias instructed.

Chise nodded, breathing deeply before letting the magic loose. The green energy flowed into the Thorn child, getting a small gasp from him at the sudden power. The redheaded girl stopped at the gasp, mistaking it for pain.

"I'm sorry Elias. I didn't mean to hurt you," Chise said quickly.

"You didn't hurt me. I was just surprised by the amount of power. Try easing into it slowly," Elias suggested. "Now try again. I'll tell you when to stop."

They did this for half an hour before Elias stopped his apprentice. Chise felt better without the extensive amount of magic in her. Elias sighed at the magic now inside of his body. Silver rang a little bell, signaling tea time. She brought out a platter with the tea and cookies.

~~~000

"How does it feel? Absorbing my extra magic?" Chise asked that night. She turned to face the mage sitting up in bed.

"It was strange. Refreshing in a way," Elias answered thoughtfully. "This is just one way of helping your body. I can't absorb too much. My body won't allow it or else it can be damaged."

"I want you to tell me when to stop. I trust you to do that much. I don't want to hurt you," Chise said, laying her head on his lap. "I would hate if the one person that truly cared for me got hurt because of something bad happening."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me unless it's nature or I'm protecting you," Elias said, looking down at her.

Silence followed that statement. Chise couldn't imagine a life without her halfling there to share her future with. Green eyes slowly closed as their owner fell asleep. Elias stayed up, merely watching as his fíance slept. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep as well, letting his dreams create images that were pleasing.

Ruth stayed by the door, keeping close to his partner.

~~~000

"Here's your medicine," Chise said, handing a paper sack over to a young man. "I hope it works for you well."

"Thank you. I shall use it when I get home. My wife will feel better," the man said, waving goodbye as he headed out.

"That should be the last request for today," said Elias. "How's your magic doing?"

"I feel a bit tired," Chise admitted. She had been using magic all day for the potions and such.

"Here, transfer some to me. I don't need you passing out on me," Elias offered. He held out his hand, allowing Chise to place her own on it.

Green energy went from one owner to the next. More of it came out faster, startling both persons. Chise stopped, fearing she had hurt her other half. The mage panted a bit as the magic flowed through his veins like hot water.

"That was new," Elias said as if nothing happened. "Your body must of created more than usual and needed to expel it."

"Are you okay?" Chise asked.

"I'm just fine Chise," Elias reassured. "Why don't you go get some rest. I'll make the remaining orders for tomorrow. After that the church wants us to fix some windows and harvest food."

* * *

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one we skip two years and Chise is now 18. Gonna be awesome.


End file.
